


And I ... will always Love you

by BeetleJuicee



Series: And I... will Always Love You [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biadore, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleJuicee/pseuds/BeetleJuicee
Summary: A Biadore love storyI don't own the rights of any characters
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Series: And I... will Always Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609849
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Miss Popularity

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first fanfiction at all and I would love to receive the opinion from you, dear readers, to always try to improve as much as possible. I apologize if it has grammatical errors because English is not my first language.
> 
> My idea here, is to make a fanfic that goes through the beginning of Biadore to the present day. This first chapter takes place around 2014. Good reading!!!!!

Adore stayed very close to Bianca in the competition. The older queen helped her a lot, with advices, conversations, makeup tips, lending her the corset and even teaching her how to make a tutu. All this special treatment, this affection from Roy, made Danny's little heart beat faster and people realized that, unless, of course, Roy himself. On the day of the coronation recording, Latrice read the fateful fan question. Damn Miguel Torres.  
\- I kind of get the feeling that you have a crush on Bianca del Rio when she's not in drag. Do you?  
Adore panicked. She had a big crush on Bianca and how could she not? Bianca out of drag was so cute, and was so sweet and attentive, and always willing to help. And those eyes, full of tenderness, made Adore melt like a popsicle. Adore did not want to reveal her love there, in front of so many people. She had a slight fear of rejection, so she gave some lame excuse, a meaningless phrase, just to cover it up. But what came next was what broke her heart. Bianca made a cruel joke.  
\- I would never sleep with her because I only do charity once a year.  
Everyone laughed. Adore was devastated. It was clearly a joke, but it hurts. She had to hold back the tears. She made a face to hide it. Bianca even laughed and took her hand to show it was a joke. Adore laughed too, but the bad feeling inside her chest didn't go away so quickly.  
While watching the final together, after the recordings, the three finalists did not mention the subject of Adore's crush. Bianca was totally silent, Adore disguised herself looking at her fake nails, Courtney was dying to say something, but she thought it best not to say anything and just cleared her throat. And so the embarrassment went away, as quickly as it arrived and they continued to watch the final.  
\- The winner of RuPaul’s Drag Race, America’s Next Drag Superstar is…Bianca Del Rio!  
Roy couldn't believe it when he heard his drag name being called on the TV screen. Actually, he could believe it: he had worked hard throughout the competition. He had an enviable performance, and even helped his other “sisters” with the challenges. Without a doubt, he deserved the crown a lot.  
Courtney was very excited to see that Bianca had won. She was sitting in the middle of her and Adore, so she was the first to embrace the champion, showing that she was very happy for her victory. Adore took a little longer to move, but soon wrapped Bianca in a warm hug, going head first, like a cat.  
Adore was also very happy for Bianca, there was no way to disagree that Bianca Del Rio rocked the competition, but she also wanted to win. They had filmed a tie between the two, which made the young queen very excited, besides giving her hopes of winning. Deep down in her heart, Adore was a little disappointed in herself for being in 2nd place, however, what consoled her was that she lost to the most wonderful of queens.  
After the hugging session, the three queens went to the stage of the nightclub where Jinkx was waiting to make the royal coronation. Bianca was in the middle of the two youngest. She promptly took Adore's hand, giving her a genuine smile. Adore's heart trembled, and she held Bianca's hand tightly. In disguise, the older one held Courtney's hand as well and they went hand in hand to the stage.

\-----------------  
After the coronation, they returned to the hotel to get out of drag so they could go to the celebration more comfortably. Danny was the first to dismount, he took off his wig and makeup and just changed his shorts for tight pants and Adore's platform shoes for a more comfortable one. He also put on a leather jacket. He stayed at the hotel bar waiting for his friends, as agreed. He ordered a beer.  
Roy soon arrived too, with a wonderful smell. He wore a long-sleeve black knit blouse with a v-neck, a cap written “Not today Satan” and dark beige pants. He was really handsome, Danny thought. His heart raced when Roy sat down next to him.  
\- Whats up, second place? - Roy joked, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder, who opened a wide smile, he could no longer disguise his joy by being close to his crush.  
Roy also ordered a beer and the two talked about the most random things possible. With each day they spent together, the two enjoyed each other's company more. And so they stayed for over 30 minutes talking, waiting for Shane to be ready. Shane always took longer to get dressed, despite wearing less makeup than they did.  
When they arrived at the club, Shane promptly ordered 3 shots of tequila for each. The three took their shots quickly, celebrating Bianca's victory, before Roy was pulled by Jerick to meet other queens who were there too.  
-It looks like someone's pretty popular," Shane joked, speaking to Danny's ear.  
The younger boy got a little jealous when he saw Roy so busy paying attention to other people and not to him. The jealousy only increased when it was more than an hour since Roy hadn’t returned. Once in a while, Danny looked at Roy talking to more and more people. He could have sworn that some guys were flirting with Roy, his blood bubbling with rage.  
Ben, Gregor, Patrick and Joshua arrived and decided to join Danny and Shane at the table, bringing another round of tequila shots.  
\- It seems that everyone wants a piece of the winner - Gregor exclaimed, pointing to Roy who was already on the second floor of the club, with several queens from other seasons. Danny just snorted.  
\- I bet he doesn't come home alone today. Everyone will want to sleep with the champion. - Joshua pointed out laughing at the situation. Danny clenched his fists in anger.  
\- Hazards of the profession, isn't it? - Patrick replied taking a sip of his Pinot Grigio.  
\- Let's make a toast - Ben stood up asking for another round of tequila shots. - to Miss Bianca del Rio!  
Everyone lifted their tequila shots into the air and touched their glasses, in homage to Roy, all but Danny, who remained motionless in his place with a frown. He took his tequila in silence, the liquid burning his throat, but not as much as the jealousy that made his whole body burn with rage.  
\- Adore, my dear, won't you toast in honor of your mom? Gregor joked sarcastically, poking his arm with his elbow.  
\- Yeah, come on, baby! PARTY! - Shane jumped on Danny laughing, doing his best imitation of Adore Delano when saying his iconic catchphrase.  
Danny stood up abruptly, replying harshly:  
\- No, fuck. I am not going, nor do I want to toast to Miss Popularity, that just because she won a stupid crown of shit forgets her friends.  
\- Calm Down, Beyoncé. - Gregor laughed, imitating Bianca. Everyone laughed as Danny walked towards the bar.  
\--------  
At the bar, Danny met with Jay and Gia, who were flirting with two guys who bought them drinks.  
\- Doreee. - Jay shouted hanging from Danny's neck. - Finally you remembered old friends, didn't you?  
\- Stop it, Ganj. I always remember you. - Danny broke free from Jay's embrace and greeted Gia and the other two boys. The younger Queen stayed there for a long time, enjoying the courtesy of the boys, who bought him drinks too.  
Danny was already super drunk, very much actually. He had mixed several drinks, which even made him forget Roy.  
\- Let's make a toast to us losers. - Jay started raising his sex on the beach - And of course, the victory of Bianca Del Taco Trio. - the last words were harsh tone.  
Gia accompanied him with her drink in the air, but Danny just turned his glass over in his mouth without a toast. He didn't even know what he was drinking anymore, he just turned it all over at once, making his throat burn, before leaving without saying anything else.  
Danny walked among the people aimlessly, until he felt a hand pulling him. When he turned around, he wanted to cry: it was Roy.  
\- I was looking for you, bitch! Come on, let's go to the table. - Roy tugged lightly on his friend's arm, but he pulled his arm back sharply before shouting:  
\- LET ME GO. I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU.  
\- Hey hey. Calm down, Beyoncé. What happened? - The expression on Roy's face was a mixture of confusion and surprise.  
\- Why don't you go back there with your new friends, miss popularity?  
\- What? Why are you saying this?  
\- Because maybe I'm not good enough to have the honor of being in the company of the champion. In company of the super Bianca Del Rio, champion of the whole fucking shit. Miss popularity, miss perfect. - Danny rolled his eyes as he spit out the words. Their sentences contained speech errors because of alcohol.  
\- What? What? Roy's expression remained confused, only now with a slight air of sadness. - What the fuck, bitch?  
\- That's right, Bianca Del Rio - Danny pronounced the letters "r" with difficulty. - You don't have to do “charity” for me. I don’t need you.  
\- Danny, this isn't making any sense. Why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong? - He paused and came closer - Was it because I called you 2nd place earlier?  
\- GO FUCK YOURSELF, BIANCA. - Danny interrupted Roy's speech, leaving as quickly as possible. He went to the bar and ordered the strongest drink he had, convinced that he had just ruined their friendship.  
\--------  
Danny woke up with a terrible headache and an upset stomach. He was feeling like crap, but at least he didn't smell like one. The night before was white in his head, a blur. He gets up slowly and realizes that this was not his hotel room.  
When Danny puts his feet on the floor, he sees Roy sitting in the armchair next to him, watching him with a serious expression. The youngest puts his hand on his head and when he opens his mouth to say something, Roy steps forward and says before:  
\- We need to talk, Daniel.


	2. What The Hell Happened Last Night?

Danny was feeling terrible. He couldn't say what was worse, the pain and the twists his head was making, the sickness in his stomach, or Roy's accusing look and serious tone.  
The older man got up from the chair and approached Danny. Before sitting on the bed too, Roy takes the glass of water from the headboard and offers it to his friend, without saying a word.  
Danny mumbles a small thank you before drying his glass.

\- Bitch, I feel awful. I feel like shit ...

\- Daniel, what was that yesterday? - Roy was firm in his words.

\- What? - The youngest was really confused. He knew he had drunk too much, but he didn't remember anything he had done. - If I did some shit, my bad.

\- Oh really? You don't remember anything? - His tone was accusing  
Danny shook his head in denial. Roy just looked away and snorted disapprovingly.

\- Look, I sincerely wanted understand what happened last night, but I've see that was just you filling your butt with alcohol to the point of acting like a complete idiot and not remembering what you did. So if you don't mind, I have to pack. - The older man's words came out cold and hard as he stood up towards the bathroom - Only if you don't know how to drink like a normal person, don't drink anymore, okay?

\- No, wait. Tell me, what did I do?

\- Nevermind.

\- Roy, tell me. I need to know. - Danny speaks a little louder than before, holding Roy's arm.

\- I SAID NEVERMIND. - Roy shouted coldly before entering the bathroom. When he left, Danny was gone.

\----------  
Last Night - * Flashback *  
[...] - GO FUCK YOURSELF, BIANCA. - Danny interrupted Roy's speech, leaving as quickly as possible. He went to the bar and ordered the strongest drink he had, convinced that he had just ruined their friendship.  
At that point, the young queen's stomach was already screaming for help. That last drink was too much. Danny just ran into the bathroom and vomited horrors. Ben, who luckily was in the bathroom at the time, helped him rinse his mouth with water in the sink. Danny came out of the bathroom leaning on Ben, stumbling over his feet several times, no longer knowing what he was doing.

\- I'm taking you home, Dan - Ben whispered in his ear before taking him to the table where Shane, Gregor and of course Roy were.

\- Guys, I'm taking Dan away. I think he exaggerated a little bit today. - Ben explained before being stopped by Roy.

\- Let me take him. - It was all Roy said before he took Danny by the arm and dragged him out of the club.

The older queen sat her friend on the sidewalk cord while calling an uber. Danny vomited some more while they waited, this time on his own legs. Roy just apologized to the uber driver for the smell of the vomit and then gave an extra tip for the discomfort.  
It was a struggle to get Danny to his room, he stumbled with each step and threatened to throw up in the elevator. Besides, Danny didn't want Roy to hold him, he kept pulling his arms all the time, cursing him and calling him Bianca Del Taco Trio.  
When they arrived in front of Danny's bedroom door, Roy realized that he had lost his entry card, so he took it to his own room. Danny wanted to make a little scene before entering, but Roy, already out of patience, just pulled him in sharply and told him to shut up.  
Roy couldn't let that drunk chola that was all puked layed down on the bed with clean white sheets. He had to bathe him.  
Roy slowly removed Danny's boots and T-shirt, then unbuttoned his jeans before pulling them down, leaving him only in boxer shorts.

\- Do you like my body? - Danny made his voice of Anna Nicole Smith and bit his lip sensuously. Roy said nothing, just directed him to the bathroom.

Danny used an unknown force to press Roy against the bathroom door and keep his face inches away from his before whispering:

\- Do you want to fuck me, baby?

\- Dan, I just ...

Roy was interrupted by a drooling kiss from Danny. This kiss, that for long time was dreamed of by Roy, but he would never admit. The kiss was not as he expected, it was horrible. It had a terrible taste of vomit, it was too wet and too fast and coarse. Clearly the youngest had no idea what he was doing.  
Roy didn't want to admit to himself during the drag race that he was enjoying Danny more than usual. Danny was cheerful and cute, he was sassy when he needed to and very sexy. Roy found himself thinking about Danny several times, but he always got it out of his head as quickly as possible. He didn't allow himself to think of Danny like that, because he had his own prejudices: he knew it would never work, because he thought he was too old for him. Danny had a whole life ahead, while Roy was just going to deprive him of live and that he couldn't accept. Besides, his mind of self-sabotage kept telling him that the young Danny would never be interested in someone like him.  
It was then that Roy, regaining his wits, gently pushed his friend away. He pulled him under the shower and turned on the cold water, getting a little wet too. Danny muttered that he didn't want to take a shower, but the latin ignored it, passing the soapy sponge over his body  
After superficially drying him, Roy dragged the taller one to bed. He was pulled by Danny. He just tried to get up, but Danny wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him close again. Their members touching each other sexually.  
Roy couldn't help but feel turn on about the situation. He was very attracted to his friend, but he would never take advantage of him like that. In his head, that was just the heat of the moment. He thought Danny would regret it bitterly the other day if something happened. Besides, he knew that if he proved Danny, he would want to do it again.

\- Danny. No. - the latin looked deep into his friend's eyes, as he gathered all the forces of the world to spread his legs and arms in order to get up.

\- Why? - Danny whined softly, barely audible. He received a nod in response. – Oh, I forgot. Charity once a year, right? - Danny sat on the bed kicking the covers - Why don't you  
go back to your party into the arms of your friends that are better than me? Since I don't even serve to fuck. - He lay down again on the mattress with his arms over his head.

\- Oh really, queen? Again with that little chat?

\- Go fuck yourself, Bianca. I HATE YOU. I fucking hate you. - Danny started to cry uncontrollably.

The older man stood there for a few minutes, trying to understand what was going on. Why was your friend doing this? Was he jealous of your crown? Your popularity? Was he jealous of your new friendships? First Danny was all cute with him, then he was cursing and being rude, and much later he was trying to fuck him. Roy did not understand. “Today's young people are really complicated” he thought to himself.  
Slowly, the latin sat on the bed, next to the other who was still crying a lot. The older man ran a hand through his hair slowly, until he realized he was calming him down. Danny stopped crying after a while and got up to sit, looking Roy in the eye.  
Roy felt he could die looking into those beautiful baby Jesus eyes. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, but it was not more than minutes. Danny just mumbled something like sorry, before pressing a quick kiss on his friend's lips and lying down again to pass out in his sleep.  
Of course, Roy didn't sleep at all that night. He left everything ready for when his beloved chola woke up: a glass of water on the headboard, aspirin, a bucket by the bed, a new entry card (Roy came down to the reception to request another one) and a pair of clean clothes. The eldest lay on the floor, but did not even wink his eyes, it was too much to assimilate. He struggled the rest of the entire night with the tsunami of feelings that surfaced: anger, sadness, confusion, fear, tiredness, all mixed up.


	3. Attack Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a very gummy and silly chapter and I couldn't help but write lot of cliche things, my bad hehehe. (let me know if it was too forced)  
> Takes place in 2014, at the time of Pride March.

It's been a while since Danny and Roy last spoke. That was when the disagreement occurred. But now, they would be force to speak, because they would participate in the NYC Pride March together.  
Millions of things went through Danny's head. He knew that a conversation about what happened was imminent. Someday they would have to talk about it, he didn't know how. He didn't remember what he had done that night, but he knew it was a bad thing, because Roy seemed very upset. Anxiety took over his being a week before the event. He couldn't sleep well thinking about it and also because he missed his friend.  
Danny's heart looked like it would come out of his mouth as he flies to New York the day before the event. When he got there, he soon found Shane.  
The two checked into the hotel and went shopping. Danny was afraid that Shane would ask about Roy, but his name wasn’t mentioned.  
\-------  
When returned to the hotel, the two found other queens having a few drinks at the hotel bar. They stayed there for hours. Danny decided not to drink much. He was not in the mood to drink, until a presence arrived, that made him regret to not being drunk: Roy.

\- What's up, you drunk bitches!!! - Roy started to hug the queens, one by one. Danny was on the edge, so he would be the last to greet him.

Danny didn't know how to act with Roy. He also didn't know how Roy would act with him. He quickly drank all the liquid from his glass before getting up while the older man hugged Shane.  
When Roy released the australian's arms and turned to face the younger one, there was a brief moment of hesitation as the smile on his lips diminished. But soon the latin pull Danny closer to hug him. The embrace was quick and boring, very different from the hugs that used to be in the old days. Of course, Roy wouldn't let anyone notice that the things have been strange between them, so pretending nothing happened, made a joke calling him chola, before sitting down at the opposite corner and also ordering a drink.  
\-------

It was late at night. All queens decided to go back to their rooms to rest for tomorrow's march. Shane pulled Roy and Danny aside and angrily insisted that they go to his room before bed, because he wanted to gossip and it had also been a long time since they had seen each other.  
The two were reluctant at first, but eventually gave in. The australian took 3 beers from the fridge to make a toast with his friends. They stayed there for over an hour, talking about everything. Things are no longer weird between Danny and Roy, like magic, at least while they were with Shane. However, when the blonde went to the bathroom, leaving the two alone, an unpleasant silence emerged.

\- I think I'm going to my room. It's late. - Danny begins, after a long time in silence.

\- Yeah. Me too.

The two faced each other. None of them moved, just smiled at each other slowly for a while.

\- Am I disturbing anything? - Shane joked, with a wide animated smile plastered on his face. He promptly threw himself between them. - I love you guys, but if you want to have sex with each other, go to another room, okay? - He ended the thought laughing a lot, rolling on the bed.

\- I told you, you depraved cunt. Charity once a year. - Roy replied sarcastically, with a harsh tone that made Danny irritate and roll his eyes.

Roy went to the door and before leaving he turned to Danny and called him: 

\- Aren't you coming, chola? - Danny was a little surprised, but he followed.

The walk through the corridors was silent. Both with their eyes fixed on the floor. When they reached the front of Danny's bedroom door, he stopped.

\- This is my room, so ...

\- I know. - Roy interrupted, moving closer. - Come here. - He pulled the youngest into another hug. This time, a warm, firm and long hug.

Danny was all melted. He squeezed his friend back with the same intensity. When they released their arms, they stared into each other's eyes. Roy started:

\- Look, I didn't want to the things keep weird between us. I missed you. So much. And I want to be okay with you.

\- Me too. I'm sorry for that night, I ...

\- Don’t be. Forget it. I already forgot. - the eldest gave a beautiful smile full of dimples.

Putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, Roy pulls him back and kisses him on the cheek. 

\- Good night, chola. See you in the morning. PARTY, PIZZA, COOL! - he jokes imitating him before leaving for his room. Danny stands there smiling alone like a fool. 

\------  
The next day everything was fine. Roy and Danny were already as good with each other as they were in season 6. While they were dragging together, they talked a lot about random subjects, played with each other, even hugged normally. Everything was fine.  
New York's Pride March was wonderful. Everyone was excited to see the queens parading. Bianca and Adore were in a very good mood. They became friends again as before. After the second day of the parade in NYC, everyone rushed to the airport to fly to Canada to participate in Toronto's Pride March.  
\-----

On the plane, Danny and Roy sat side by side. The youngest fell asleep first and accidentally ended up laying his head on Roy's shoulder, making him a little uncomfortable in the seat. The older one could change his position, he could wake his friend, he could ask him to take his head away, but he didn't want to. Danny was so cute in his sleep that he just left him the whole trip.  
Upon arriving at the Toronto hotel, Michelle Visage was informed by the receptionist that there was confusion in the reservation and some queens should share rooms. So it was agreed that Justin and Aaron would share a room, Jerick and Ben the other, and Danny and Roy would be in the last shared room. That wouldn't be a problem, after all, everything was fine between the two now. At least was what they were thinking.  
\--------

Danny was very happy that he was sharing a room with Roy. He was also loving that the weird mood between them had disappeared and that they started talking normally. As much as he tried to ignore it, he couldn't get Roy out of his head. This rapprochement only made it worse. His crush was growing more and more.   
It was a beautiful day in Toronto. The queens dispersed around the city to explore before the parade. When Danny woke up, Roy was already downstairs with Shane and Matthew, waiting for him. The 4 decided to go out to explore the city and then to have lunch together.  
Danny couldn't take it anymore. He was determined to take the risk. He needed to know if Roy wanted him too. At the restaurant, at lunchtime, Danny and Roy sat across from each other at the table. Danny couldn't help but notice how charming Roy was. The youngest spent the whole lunch looking at him, while smiling slightly and biting his lower lip subtly, with the typical silly face in love. The older man noticed his friend's stare, but he didn't understand why and ignored it.  
As soon as lunch was over, Shane and Matthew went to the bathroom before leaving, leaving Danny alone with Roy. Danny was still finishing his dessert ice cream. Attack time.

\- This is sooo yummy! You have to taste it! - the youngest exclaimed pointing a spoonful full of ice cream to the other who was on the table.

Roy hesitated a little before eating the ice cream from the spoon and some of the dessert dripped down his chin. Danny smiled sheepishly before approaching. He gently ran his thumb over Roy's chin and then suck the own finger to clean it. The older man tensed and swallowed hard. Both stared into each other's eyes. The sexual tension increased sharply, but it was interrupted by Shane and Matthew returning from the bathroom.

\- Let's go then? - The blonde approached placing his hand on Roy's shoulder and pulling him out of the trance.

Roy was confused. His mind was filled with things: What was that? It looked like a silly gummy movie scene. A cliche scene. Was Danny hitting on him or was it unimportant thing between friends? And why had he been a little turn on with this?  
\---------  
They left and went to a mall, where they found other queens who were also there. Roy followed with other queens to a store. The latin looked at some clothes when Danny pulled him into the side of changing room.

\- Come here. Help me choose something for me.

While Danny experimented, Roy was waiting outside. Danny tried a lot of clothes. They were there for about half an hour or maybe longer. So Danny didn't miss an opportunity to pull Roy inside the changing room. The older one, once again, became tense with the proximity and the small size of the cubicle.

\- Can you help me out? - Danny asked almost in a whisper. His voice screamed sex. Roy was more tense than before.

The youngest then turned his back to his friend, so him could open the zipper of the dress . Danny then dropped the dress to reveal his naked body, only in boxer shorts, and slowly turned to face Roy.

\- Did you like it?

\- ... Yeah, I liked. - The elder spoke slowly and hesitantly, keeping his eyes fixed on his friend's eyes. - I ... ... ... I better wait outside.

\- Wait. - Danny said leaning against the shorter man's arm and pulling him into a warm hug. - Thank you for helping me choose.

\- No worries - Roy left the cabin as soon as possible.

The older man's thoughts were racing. What was happening? Was Danny really hitting on him or was it just in his head? In Roy's negative mind, it was all bullshit. He convinced himself that it was just Danny's shameless way of being  
\------------  
Later, the queens all went to the spacious shared dressing rooms to prepare for the first day of Toronto's Pride March. Some were drinking hidden vodka.

\- Let's take a picture!! – Alaska shouted excitedly, motioning for the queens to join her.

The queens huddled close to Alaska for the photo. Danny stopped by Roy's side, someone from afar warned him that he wasn't showing up in the photo. The obvious solution to Danny? Sit on Roy's lap. So the elder man tensed, felt a growing bulge in the lower region, tried to think of uninteresting things like broccoli or Lady Bunny, so that the boy in his lap would not notice his erection. He was really confused, Danny was really flirting with him. The photo was taken and the youngest slowly got up and walked over to his bench, looking back suggestively and giggling to his friend.  
Roy didn't want to believe that, but Danny was really flirting with him. As much as he wanted to taste a little bit of the younger queen, he was full of insecurities. The fact that Danny has a free and immature way to living concerned him. The age difference scared him a lot. And what terrified him was what people would say about it. Roy tried to ignore the urge to give in to Danny's charm and started his makeup.  
They all went to the march.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how to use AO3 very well, so if it has repetitive notes or missing summaries, my bad hehehe I'm learning
> 
> The next chapter will take a little while to come out, I believe that next Thursday or Friday.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your honest opinion
> 
> The next chapter will arrive next week, should I continue?


End file.
